


fishing boats

by shipwreckinabottle



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M, Humor, slight movie spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:45:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipwreckinabottle/pseuds/shipwreckinabottle
Summary: [slight movie spoilers]In which Arthur and Mera return to Sicily a week after





	fishing boats

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing too serious. Just a dumb idea I had after watching the movie :)
> 
> You should probably watch the movie first, or you won't get the scene.

In the streets of Sicily, clad in menacing armor of gold, Arthur Curry groaned in disapproval as Mera placed a set of keys into the hands of a very, very confused Italian fisherman.

“Seriously, Mera, no,” Arthur tried to grab the keys, only for Mera to block his way.

“Arthur, please,” she said in a way that was flat out serious. “In order for us to achieve peace with the surface-dwellers, we too, must make amends for our own transgressions. We must show them we’re willing to take the first step on the path towards peace.”

“Mera…” Arthur sighed. “You took the man’s fishing boat. A FISHING BOAT!” He pointed at the Atlantean ship docked at the village’s shore. “So why are you returning him an Atlantean WAR VESSEL!?”

Proud and mighty, the vessel’s submersible surface glinted beautifully in the afternoon’s sun, truly a sight to behold. A small crowd had already gathered around it, taking photos from a wary distance, away from the two rear cannons pointing seawards.

"You may be king, but Arthur, you do not dictate the terms of our reparations,” said Mera. “We have our traditions, our ways long before the ways of men, in which we take, we return in full.” She pointed at the war vessel. “This is still a ship, is it not? It’ll fulfil his needs and, though I do not agree with his primitive methods, it is still the man’s livelihood I’ve taken, and thus shall return.”

“If it’s about his livelihood, then give him a gold coin! Or even ten! It’ll set his family up for generations! Not a ship with state-of-the-art Atlantean weaponry! And you’re giving it to a civilian, an unqualified surface-dweller!” Arthur turned to the man. “No offense.”

“N-Not at a-all,” the man muttered, eyes fearfully plastered to Arthur’s trident.

“It is already done,” Mera crossed her arms. “The vessel is his. It is not in our way to take back what is given. That goes against what we, what I, stand for. This is final.”

“Fine, then I will do it for you,” Arthur started to reach for the man’s keys. And as he did, water burst free from the small fountain behind him, wrapping around his arms and lifting him slightly into the air.

“You dare?” Mera's eyes glowed as blue as the water itself.

“I… argh, fine!” Arthur moaned exasperatedly. "You win."

The water released him, dropping him down to the ground.

He glared at Mera. “If anything goes wrong, it’s your ass that’s on the line.”

“I have no idea what that means,” Mera shrugged. "Surface language is unrefined and crude."

And as the two of them returned to the ocean, Arthur bought Mera a bouquet of roses from the nearby vendor, which she happily munched on all the way home.


End file.
